Wormtown
Wormtown is a small town, and the closest town to spawn. It has a rocky history, with it being founded by two people that had previously leapt from town to town, and eventually settling their own town whilst forever keeping their Sorcian citizenship. It has a fortified legal structure and is the only town to have elections. Below is the Wormtown Code Of Conduct (Worm COC), the laws that the town operates by. Crimes These are not up to interpretation and will be punished no matter what. - Griefing (Altering a build maliciously or making a build with intent to cause grief.) - Non-consensual PVP. - Killing pets. - Theft. - End Crystals. - Claiming builds or land as a non-citizen. - Building non-approved shops. Offenses These are still illegal, but are judged on a case by case basis by the court. - Excessive lava. - Excessive hostility. - Building major builds or sky builds without approval. - Non compliance with citizen base rules. Other Laws These are laws that don't fit into any other category. - Shops that are inactive for one week will have their owners messaged on discord and asked if they plan to restock. If they respond within one week and say yes, the shop stays, and the timer is reset. If they do not respond within a week or respond no, the shop is torn down. Court Operation These laws pertain to how the Wormtown Court functions. - The judge (A council member) and the jury (A random citizen) must agree on the verdict. - If the judge and jury do not agree, a new judge and jury are selected and the trial is held again. - You cannot make unreasonable requests of the court. - The defendant and the prosecutor are their own defense and prosecution. Election Process These laws concern how elections take place in Wormtown. - Every two months, on the fourth of the second month, elections are held using the instant runoff voting method. - On the first of the second month, council members are stripped of all power except for the court. - No bribery. - Those running for council cannot vote. - When the new council is elected, they take all power from the previous council. Expansion A This is an expansion to the main Code of Conduct, that adds more laws without changing the book. Mail - The Post Office takes all mail, and a council member acts as the Post Officer. - The Post Officer delivers all mail to the packages to their corresponding numbered mailboxes. - Mailboxes are constructed in front of homes and given a number. - Businesses can apply for mailboxes and get a number with that mailbox. - All mail must have the number of the mailbox it is addressed to. Other - If in an election, there is not a fair amount of people able to vote, then council members may vote, excluding themselves. Key players springading Founded the town along with r0zl (Rosa) after being upset with Sorcian corruption and Angry Mountain (formerly Water Mountain) violence, he started Wormtown after a joke competition evolved into an out from these two lackluster towns. Improving the election process and writing the Code of Conduct with the other council member at the time, r0zl, he made important contributions to Wormtown history. Gen 1 and gen 3 council member. r0zl (Rosa) Primarily a Sorcian citizen, founded the town after jumping from town to town to escape continuing various conflicts; and just wanting a chill place to call home. Constructed many features, such as the great Worm. Has improved various town rules, and is an active member. Gen 1-3 council member. WillowDotNet Joined Wormtown fairly recently, and won the a council seat in the first election. Gen 2 council member.